


Secret Stash

by SoJazzy



Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoJazzy/pseuds/SoJazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl has a rather large stash of sweets. Everybody thinks that for a bot like him, he wouldn't even come near such a thing but his secret may no longer be a secret..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Stash

Prowl sighed as he bit into a rust stick. Nobody in his office but him. No bot complaining about the twins' pranks, no music blaring from the rec room, and oh the list could go on! And best of all, no cons for at least the next few days. Especially after the majority of the cons got injured after Wheeljack's invention blew up. Hey, Prowl wasn't complaining, at least it didn't blow up in the Ark. 

Finishing up the last few rust sticks, Prowl opened the bag of energon treats. Ooooooh yes, the liquidity centers just made him melt. Prowl could just la- BANG BANG BANG  
Ugh, so much for relaxation, quickly shoving his treats in his subspace and wiping his lips and chin, he answered, "Enter." The door slid away in a barely audible whoosh and a click. Jazz, of all the mechs, who had to knock..  
"What's up mah mech?," Jazz said in an all to cheery voice. "I'm fine Jazz, now please tell me what concerns you enough to bang on my door.," Prowl said in his best 'you interrupted my datapad sorting time' voice. "You can't fool meh Prowl, whar are they?" Jazz said, almost as if he were in a rush. "Where is what?" Prowl said, doing his best to sound slightly confused and made a doorwing twitch purposely. "The liquid center treats! You can't fool meh! I need them! The shipment for treats won't git here till nex' month!" Prowl's doorwings slumped in defeat and shoved his only bag of liquid center treats in Jazz's servos. "Tell no one, or I'll have Ratchet remove your built in speakers, you won't have them for a year, and don't bother asking Blaster to help you." Prowl sighed, there goes his last bag of liquid center treats. "Yah know Prowler, we could share these." Jazz purred in Prowl's audio, his doorwings arching a little in surprise. Well, maybe it all didn't go downhill after all. "Fine Jazz, and my designation is Prowl."


End file.
